Wicked Family
by charmedfan120
Summary: The sequel to Son of Hades and Zelena we see Hayden, 5 months later framed for a murder he did not commit! Hidden secrets from the past will be revealed, lovers will return enemies of all kind seek their revenge can Zelena protect Regina her children and the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hayden With Bars.

It has only been five and a half months since Hayden left the Underworld to be in Storybrooke with his mother Zelena along with his sister Aggie and father Hades.

After arriving in Storybrooke Hayden found himself attending Storybrooke High living a life he thought never possible.

Walking to Zelena's farmhouse is Hayden listening to some music on his phone while looking at some photos.

The smile on Hayden's face fades upon seeing a photo of himself and Lizzie the girl he loved who destroyed him all for being the son of Hades!

A single tear falls from Hayden's eye who then quickly enters the house and locks the door after him.

Once inside his house Hayden walks into the kitchen puts the kettle on to boil and sits down at the small wooden table.

Looking through his maths textbook Hayden finds himself feeling depressed at looking at numbers decides to take a bath.

Later after taking a bath Hayden checks his phone to see a text from his parents telling him to get to the loft as soon as possible!

"Typical what is it now" Said Hayden who teleports out his house in blue flames and appears in the loft where Emma along with Regina and Henry and her parents are standing with Hayden's parents

"At last your here Hayden, offence, whoever," Says Hades

"Okay what do you guys want" Asks Hayden

"We need the truth Hayden we found a schoolgirl dead" Spoke Henry butting in not giving a chance for Emma or any of the other grown ups to talk

"Wait ... are you accusing me of killing a schoolgirl is this why you brought me here" Asked Hayden with the slight look of offense in his eyes

"We not saying that Hayden they want just want whoever killed her" Spoke Zelena

"Then I suggest you do that until then I be in the Underworld" Snapped Hayden who then teleports out in blue flames

"Well that went well" Said Regina

"Do you think Gina you're son just accused his right in the open what happened to innocent until proven guilty" Shouts Zelena

"Yes, Henry was wrong for what he said but why isn't you're son fighting harder to prove himself" Replied Regina

"You don't know my son Hayden isn't the reckless kind he thinks things through and what he has in mind will shock us all" Said Hades

Little do anyone of our favourite heroes and Hayden know that there is someone listening in on them gloating in the shadows.

A smile on this figure's face is at full peek everything is going to plan in this figure's mind like a picture puzzle.

This is the only first step the figure thinks to himself one day everyone will truly know why you shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you!

"One day Hayden you will learn my story our story", Said the figure who then just teleports out of the shadows wrapped in purple smoke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Home.

After teleporting out of the loft Hayden returned to Zelena's farmhouse then Hayden opened a portal into the Underworld which he enters without haste using a wand similar to that which the Apprentice once used!

Stepping out the portal Hayden sits down on his dad's red leather chair and watches as the portal he stepped through closes.

While sitting down on the red leather chair Hayden gathers his thoughts on this new situation he finds himself in.

Hayden's POV:

They look at me and I think I killed someone as if okay maybe not as if but I'm not stupid enough to leave a body around and not have an alibi.

Who the hell do they think they are accusing me if case they haven't notice I've been helping them for the past couple months.

When I find out who framed me I'm going to make their blood boil while their skin peels and finally when he or she has given up all hope I'll rip their heart out and feed it to them!

What hurts me the most it seemed like Zelena my mother didn't really believe me and my father to god I made some acts of violence and have trust issues everyone else in my family has the same issues or on the same lines.

Hayden then after about fifteen minutes trapped in deep thought gets up from the leather chair and leaves for the streets of the Underworld.

Walking down those streets Hayden finds himself at the Underworld's Granny's entering the deceased inhabitants look towards the door look at Hayden then return to their business.

Good choice Hayden thinks to himself not really in the mood to socialize with these poor lonely souls always moaning about their problems to other people.

Hayden reaches the counter ready to be served by the Blind Witch who always gets annoyed at anyone who has Mills blood flowing through.

"Ah my favorite witch," Says the Blind Witch

"Ah my kid eater" Replies Hayden

"How is the Evil Queen doing has she burnt any more blind witches" Snaps the witches

"No but if you want I can kill a bunch just for you they already think I'm killer up there" Said Hayden

"Oh they think you're the new wicked witch" Speaks the witch

"Can it kid eater just get me a coffee" Snapped Hayden

"Fine your highness one coffee" Replies the witch

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Regina and Zelena find themselves in Regina's kitchen drinking coffee talking about the whole incident earlier and how they think it could have been handled better.

Little Aggie is asleep in a crib in the living room while Hades and Robin are out somewhere in our small favorite town.

Our two favorite witches have bonded over the past months and found out that all though they started out as enemies they have now become great allies!

"Hayden running off to the Underworld not looking forward to us to return there" Said Regina

"We won't have to just give him some time there no proof of him killing the girl," Says Zelena

"The autopsy said they found no heart in the girl it was ripped out of her" Replies Regina

"So sister there more than just some of our family that possess magic" Spoke Zelena

"If he is truly innocent then we won't find anything will we," Asks Regina

"I suppose so Regina," Said Zelena


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Prisoners Talk.

Deep in the Underworld where Hook was once held prisoner lies someone.

Who meant a lot to Hayden and is key to that figure plan for Hayden.

The prisoner is called Liz the girl who broke Hayden's, heart!

The long deceased girl is an eternal punishment similar to that of what Cora got off from Hades.

The girl is working away scrubbing a floor that just magically gets dirtier and dirtier.

Liz's hands are freezing from the cold water she uses to clean.

"Stupid girl, you almost had it all," Spoke one of the guards

"I know I almost had this kingdom but I value my life more," Replies Liz

"You're dead like everyone else down here get used to it," Said another guard

"Boring," Spoke a figure who appears before the guards out of purple smoke and sends them asleep

"Who, are you leave me alone," Says Liz who stumbles onto her feet and moves further back into her cell

"Relax child allow me to introduce myself my name is Silas," Replies Silas

"Why are you here Silas," Mumbles Liz afraid to speak out of hand

"Simple Elizabeth, if I believe the rumors you have a very special relationship with the prince of this world Hayden, is that right" Asks Silas

"I did but things changed," Spoke Liz

"If that the case I guess I have no need for you I could have freed you oh well less magic being used," Whispered Silas who slowly starts to walk away

"Wait, I was lying I do have a special relationship with Hayden and I can help you just get me out of here," Shouts Liz

"Well, I guess we can make a deal than here is what going to happen I let you out of here and you will serve me for the next decade" Speaks Hayden

"Is that all sir can you give me one more thing," Asks Liz

"Very well what is it," Replied Silas

"I want a second chance at life," Spoke Liz

"That's easy and you be getting that sooner than you think," Laughs Silas who makes a gesture and a dark navy blue light flashes on the cell bars and causes them to vanish and Liz runs to Silas and the two vanish from the cell in purple smoke

* * *

Chapter 3 is now uploaded if you have liked this chapter then please leave a review.

This is a sequel of a previous fanfiction of mine called Son of Hades and Zelena and I suggest you go and read that fanfic before continuing so you get a better idea of what type of fanfiction I'm writing and new characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A New Threat.

Silas the boy we have been introduced to is right now sat down in Granny's drinking coffee in one of the small booths.

The boy looks about seventeen almost eighteen years old has dark brown hair blue eyes and is wearing blue jeans black shoes and a black t-shirt.

After a couple refills of coffee, the boy leaves the diner and walks the streets of Storybrooke ready to start some mischief.

Making his way to the school the figure wraps himself in blue smoke shape-shifting himself to look like Henry.

The following morning Emma and David woke up to a report that a child was found dead in the gym.

But what they didn't expect is who the dead child is walking into the gym which has been cut off from everyone apart from Emma and David.

"No," Said Emma looking down at the corpse

"Emma it's okay Henry's with Regina this isn't your son," Says David

"But he or she is someone's child and now he or she is gone" Replied Emma

"Who would kill a child and make them look like Henry this messed up Emma," Asks David

"I don't know but when I do I'm going to introduce them into a world of pain," Spoke Emma

"There be in a world of pain from me too," Said David

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Underworld in Hades's lair we have Hayden sat down on his father's red leather chair.

When all a sudden blue flames and green smoke appears and goes leaving Hayden's parents before him.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here come to take me to my trial," Says Hayden

"No, and stop being dramatic I forgot one of my spellbooks here do you have any idea where it is," Asks Zelena

"No, and speaking of which does this spellbook contain any truth spells," Hayden asked his mother

"Yes, and they can be used to see if you're telling the truth about the schoolgirl murder" Replies Zelena

"If I'm lying about the murder your my mother aren't you supposed to believe me in times like this" Snaps Hayden

"We do it just that many people don't we made a lot of enemies back when Emma and her family came to the Underworld," Hades Said

"Sometimes I think it was better if I stayed here or in Oz" Mumbles Hayden

"Ugh, you really need to come back to Storybrooke, to clear your name but first we need to find that book," Speaks Zelena who pulls Hayden out of the seat before Hayden teleports them out onto the streets of Under Brooke

* * *

The streets of Under Brooke are bear only a few lost souls and a deceased king who goes by name of Arthur.

Who bumps into Hades, Zelena, and Hayden and steps backs once he realized what he just did.

"I'm sorry your highnesses I didn't watch where I was going," Spoke Arthur

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the prisons or do I have to cut you arms and legs off and plant you into the ground like a tree," Snaps Hayden

"There was prison break out one of the prisoners got out their cell and the guards were found asleep," Replies Arthur

"Which prisoner," Asked Hades

"Elizabeth," Whispered Arthur

"WHAT" Yells Hayden who temper flares and his eyes glow blue and trash cans around them explode

"Oh, then sweet Liz is on my who to destroy list how the river of lost souls I think it can stomach a bitch like her," Says Zelena


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Innocent.

It took about two hours for Hades, Zelena and Hayden to find the spellbook with a truth spell.

That can be used to prove Hayden's innocence was at the Underworld's version of Rumple's library from the Enchanted Forest.

The library had to belong to someone the three knew that for sure but they don't know who owns the library which bugs them.

But for now, the spellbook is what they came for the family then teleport out of the Underworld and into Regina's office.

Where Regina, Emma, the Charmings, and Henry are sat down talking and needlessly surprised by the three appearing before them!

* * *

"Zelena," Says Regina upon seeing her sister

"To prove my son's innocence," Replies Zelena who hands the spellbook over to Regina who inspects the truth spell and nods at Emma telling her the spell should work without verbally communicating

"Let's do this take a seat, Hayden," Spoke Snow and Hayden doesn't waste time and sits down

"Let's hurry up shall we I have ex-girlfriend to hunt," Snaps Hayden

"This should only take a second," Said Regina who makes the correct gesture and Hayden glows a bright light for a second showing the truth spell being cast

"Did you kill the schoolgirl," Asked Emma

"No," Said Hayden without flinching and no negative side of effects of the spell occurring telling the gang the truth was spoke

"What about the schoolboy we found this morning," Asks Emma

"Again no Miss. Swan," Says Hayden and no negative side effects occur telling everyone he innocent

"He all clear," Said Regina

"Now, can I go I have escaped soul to deal with," Says Hayden

"Yes," Replied Regina to her nephew

"Bye," Spoke Hayden who then teleports out into the streets of Storybrooke wrapped into blue flames


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7 Hi Davina.

Hayden appears before the people of Storybrooke just outside of Granny's.

Hayden doesn't care that people are staring at him he just starts walking around looking for any sign of Liz's whereabouts.

Just as Hayden is about to call it day patrolling the streets of Storybrooke, Hayden accidently bumps into a young girl with dark brown eyes and dark long curly hair and has dark skin.

Hayden is immediately taken back by the girl's beauty and doesn't notice her saying anything the first time.

* * *

"Are you okay," Asks the girl

"Yes, I'm sorry what about you," Hayden asked the girl

"I'm fine sorry I'm new around here when Zelena cast the curse me and my brother was caught in the crossfire and brought here," Spoke the girl

"Well, my mother did one thing right," Replies Hayden

"You must be Hayden then I'm Davina," Said Davina

"Nice to meet you, Davina, like you I'm also new here," Says Hayden

"I hope I'm not being rude but do you know where the pier is," Asks Davina

"Yes, I do I can show you if you want," Said Hayden

"I'll like that," Replied Davina

"Follow me," Speaks Hayden who slowly starts to walk off to pier's direction with Davina following him

* * *

Meanwhile at a hidden location in Storybrooke forest Silas is sat down with a tray that holds a pot of tea and a tea cup and is looking down at some old spellbook.

Silas is perfectly calm his thoughts steady no worry in a world not a moment until Sydney appears in his mirror.

"Silas" Spoke Sydney

"What is it, Sydney I'm reading," Asks Silas

"You asked me to keep you informed about the Charmings and Hayden," Replies Sydney

"I did what have you found," Asked Silas

"Zelena along with the Charmings have cleared Hayden of both murders," Says Sydney

"What you got to be kidding me, oh well I guess it's plan b" Spoke Silas

"What is plan B your evilness," Asks Sydney

"Elizabeth the girl is one of Hayden's true weaknesses and I'm going to exploit it I'll make Hades regret the day he disowned me," Said Silas


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Family Dinner.

After taking Davina to the pier Hayden got a text from Zelena telling him to go to Regina house since they having family dinner.

Hayden arrives at Regina's house on time and wearing some blue skinny fit jeans and a white converse t-shirt with black converse shoes.

As well as a black leather jacket as it's a bit chilly Hayden knocks on the door which is answered by Regina who is wearing a blue dress and blue heels.

Regina smiles before making a gesture for Hayden to come in which he does in seconds.

Regina then closes the door and Hayden hands over his leather jacket to Regina who hangs it on a coathanger and directs him into the dining room.

Where Hades and Zelena are sat with Robin, Henry and Rowland are sat down waiting for Regina and Hayden to sit down.

* * *

"At last, you're here I'm starving" Said Hades

"I lost track of time," Replies Hayden as he sits down and Regina does the same

"Doing what," Asks Henry

"Aren't you noisy but if you must know I was hunting Liz," Says Hayden

"Did you find Liz," Asked Robin

"No, but I met someone called Davina," Spoke Hayden

"What a lovely name its certainly better than Britney or Nancy," Replied Zelena

"So this Davina where is she from," Asks Regina

"Davina was traveling through the Enchanted Forest when mom cast the Dark Curse," Said Hayden

"So what were you doing with Davina talking," Asked Robin

"I killed her and buried in the woods kidding she wanted to know where the pier was so I took her there" Replies Hayden

"Interesting" Mumbles Regina

"Can you do magic Hayden," Asks Rowland

"Yes why" Asked Hayden back

"Do some magic," Rowland says

"Ugh, fine here some magic," Said Hayden who clicks his fingers and some of the cutlery begins to float into the air and spiral within a pattern

* * *

The family dinner went well Hayden didn't have to kill Henry big achievement.

Normally Hayden would rip his heart out or dislocate an arm or a leg but Zelena has been teaching him to channel that anger into his magic making him stronger.

Leaving Regina's house Zelena, Hades, and Hayden along with Aggie in Zelena's arms return to the farmhouse to sleep as another day comes.

With Hayden's name cleared Hayden sleeps a lot easier at night and now and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

This is because he might get to see the lovely Davina again and maybe develop a friendship with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 High School.

The following morning after the Mills family dinner Hayden gets up and dressed ready for school.

Once dressed Hayden enters the kitchen and quickly feeds Aggie a bottle of milk before handing Aggie over to Zelena and leaves for school.

While walking half way to school Hayden encounters Davina and the two walk the rest of the way there together.

Davina told Hayden of all her tales across the many realms Wonderland, the ruins of the Enchanted Forest, and Oz.

* * *

"So I hijacked a horse and fled from one of the remaining two witches of Oz after they refused to aid me and my brother," Said Davina

"Impressive I never really liked those witches," Replies Hayden

"I hear you have a lot of homicidal tendencies," Says Davina

"Yes, I do but it mostly with family members and royalty like King Arthur," Spoke Hayden

"Why what did King Arthur do" Asked Davina

"He got in the way of my parents getting together shortly after they arrived here I wanted to teach him a lesson we got into a fight I snapped his neck," Replied Hayden

"Wow, remind never to get on your bad side," Laughs Davina

"I wasn't always homicidal but a lot of things happened and I guessed that was is my way of dealing with it," Says Hayden

"What lesson have you got first," Asks Davina

"English, what about you," Hayden asked back

"Same room 223," Davina says

* * *

The school day went fast but what surprised Hayden the most was that a new student other than Davina enrolled at the school.

This fellow new school student is Silas and I bet you're all wondering why Silas would enroll in school?

Well, that question can be partly answered Silas has enrolled to see Hayden for reasons yet unknown.

After school Hayden, Davina and Silas leave through the main school doors and walk up to the traffic lights.

"Well, look at us the three amigos," Says Davina

"What was it like in Wonderland," Asked Hayden

"It was amazing we kept eating different mushrooms that made us go gigantic then really small," Replies Davina

"But someone got us in trouble with the Queen of hearts at one point," Said Silas

"What kind of trouble Cora were many things what did you do to her," Asks Hayden

"I tried stealing her crown I thought she wouldn't miss it," Speaks Davina

"You clearly don't know my grandmother even in death she loved that crown," Replied Hayden

"Who would have thought that me and my brother would be standing in the presence of the Evil Queen's nephew Cora's grandson and the Wicked Witch's son," Says Davina

"Well it isn't all it was cracked up to be," Replies Hayden


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Silas's tricks.

After leaving Hayden at the lights Silas and Davina return to the forest and to Silas's secret hideout.

Where the two are sat down drinking tea while talking Sydney still remains in the mirror but is not needed at the moment so he remains in a dormant state.

Davina finishes her tea in mere seconds but says nothing and waits for Silas to finish his tea so the two can speak to talk is more precise about how things went today.

"You, did well today child," Spoke Silas

"Thank you, sir, I did my best," Replies Davina

"You certainly did how do you find your new body," Asks Silas

"It's amazing not what I expected but the body will suffice," Said Davina

"I promised you a second chance at life Elizabeth I didn't say I could bring back your original body," Says Silas

"That you did Davina is gone long live Elizabeth," Chuckles Liz

"And the future suffering Hayden so deserves," Said Silas

* * *

While Silas and newly resurrected Liz are scheming Hayden is back at the farmhouse babysitting Aggie.

When Hayden hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it to see Henry standing before him.

Henry knew it was a big risk coming here the family dinner went okay.

But still Henry isn't the favorite relative of Hayden and Hayden isn't known for his patience.

"What are you doing here," Asks Hayden

"My mom sent me she thought you be lonely out here," Replies Henry

"Which mom," Hayden jokes

"Very funny can I come in" Asked Henry who laughed for a second at Hayden's comment

"I suppose just don't get in my way," Speaks Hayden who then invites Henry in and Henry walks straight into the farmhouse

"What do you want to do watch a movie," Asks Henry

"What movie and if you say Snow White and the seven dwarfs, I'll kill you," Said Hayden

"Alright no Disney how Aggie," Asked Henry

"Fine all she does eat sleep and repeat" Said Hayden


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 First Date.

A number of weeks have passed since Hayden's innocence has been proven.

No other murders have been committed but Emma is still nowhere near finding the one who committed the awful acts.

Hayden and Davina grew closer well should I say, Hayden and Liz, since the deceased girl is in possession of Davina's body.

Right now Hayden is in his room getting ready for his date with Davina/Liz.

Hayden is wearing black jeans with a red t-shirt and converse trainers.

Zelena upon Hayden telling her Hayden has a date gives her son her old former enchanted amulet.

* * *

Hayden walks up to Granny's diner where he meets Davina/Liz who is wearing a black dress and has a silver purse.

The two enter Granny's and take a seat in a booth and wait for a waitress to come and take their order.

It didn't take long for a waitress to come and ask them what they wanted to eat.

"Hi what can I get you, kids," Asks the waitress

"I'll have the cheeseburger and fries," Replies Davina/Liz only looking at the menu for a second

"What about you sir," Asked the waitress

"I'll have the same thanks," Says Hayden and then the waitress goes away and gives the order to Granny

"So this is new," Mumbles Davina/Liz

"I guess it is I was never good at dating or anything remotely to do with intimate relationships," Speaks Hayden

"Really why do you think that" Asks Davina/Liz

"I guess because I gave everything I had in a relationship I gave so much to some people and never got anything back," Said Hayden

"I remember one boy I went out with his name was Kaleb" Replies Davina/Liz

"What was Kaleb like" Asks Hayden

"He was nice at the beginning but later I learned that he was using me to smuggle stolen magical objects to different realms," Said Davina/Liz

"I'm so sorry," Whispered Hayden

* * *

After the date Hayden returns to the farmhouse where Hades and Zelena are waiting for him sat down on the sofa.

Hayden is a tad bit surprised at his parents sat on the sofa upon seeing their child Zelena turns the TV off.

"You guys are still up" Said Hayden

"Well, how was it where did you go," Asks Zelena

"It went great mom but I'm really tired," Says Hayden who lets out a yawn

"While you were out I was looking for Liz, Replies Hades

"Oh, dad did you find the manipulative using bitch," Asked Hayden

"Not at the moment but we close," Spoke Hades after this conversation Hayden goes to his bedroom and to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Hi Daddy.

The weekend has arrived and at the farmhouse, Hades is all by himself Zelena had taken Aggie to Regina's place to meet Robin.

While Hayden is still out searching for any sign of Liz and try to take her back to the Underworld where she belongs and little does he know that Liz is closer than he thinks.

Hades right this minute is sat down in the kitchen thinking of the many ways he would destroy the person that framed his son for murder.

First Hades would peel the skin off the murderer than heal him and repeat this a number of times before ripping his heart out and sending the soul to the Underworld.

Before Hades can think of any more fantasies of punishing the one who framed his son he hears a knock on the door.

Hades gets up from his seat and walks to the hall and answers the door to see what appears to be Davina/Liz before him.

* * *

"Davina, what are you doing here I thought you be at home with your brother" Said Hades

"He out at the minute and Hayden is no way near to be found" Replies the Davina/Liz look alike

"Come right on in I see if I can get to him through the looking glass," Says Hades who invites the look alike in the farmhouse

"Thank you, sir," Spoke the look-alike who enters the farmhouse and watches as Hades closes the door

"Please call me Hades," Replied Hades who leads the look-alike into the living room

"Hades do you mind if I make a cup of tea," Asks the look-alike

"Of course not the kitchen is just over there," Said Hades who points at the kitchen door the look-alike walks straight into the kitchen and puts the kettle on then find two mugs and puts milk, teabags, and two sweeteners in than in one of the mugs the look-alike puts a strange gray ash substance in and pours water into the both mugs afterward the look-alike takes the teabags out and returns to the living room with the two mugs and hands Hades the one with the gray substance

"Here you go Hades," the look-alike said

"Thank you" Replies Hades who down the drink without thinking and suddenly begins to grasp at his chest having unbearable chest pains and the look-alike just sits there laughing

"What have you done to me," Demands Hades

"Oh, I thought you would remember the scent of Kronus" Chuckles the look-alike

"Who are you," Asks Hades

"You don't remember me, after all, you killed my grandfather," Snaps the look-alike who true appearance is revealed by a poof of purple smoke

"Silas" Spoke Hades

"That right hi daddy did you miss me" Teased Silas

"Kronus's ash do you know what that can do to a god" Replies Hades

"I know perfectly what it can do Kronus's ashes are strong enough to render a god powerless and mortal for as long as it in your system," Said Silas

"Why I did nothing to you," Says Hades

"That my point you gave me nothing you were so upset about being denied king that you forgot about your own son and killed your father over some petty crown," Shouts Silas

"You don't know the full story, Zeus didn't want to be king we had a deal," Spoke Hades

"I don't care about a deal after you left you had the nerve to cut me out of your life and went to have another child one you call son and left me up there labeled as the traitor's offspring" Yells Silas

"What are you going to do," Asks Hades

"I'm going to destroy Hayden your favorite son and with his destruction your eternal misery will rise but in order to do that I need you to come with me" Laughs Silas who then teleports the two out back into his lair


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Where Hades.

Hayden and Zelena return home after Hayden went looking for Liz and Zelena spending the day with Regina.

The two call for Hades a number of times as they search the house.

But once they reach the living room the two notice the two mugs set aside on coffee table and can tell something happened here.

* * *

"Papa wasn't alone someone else was here" Spoke Hayden

"I can see but the question is who and he not answering his phone" Replies Zelena

"Can papa even answer a phone he like over thousand years old" Jokes Hayden

"Cheeky Hayden I can tell you get your sassiness from Regina," Says Zelena

"It's a gift this smells strange here," Said Hayden who hands over his dad's mug to Zelena

"It does smell strange almost like no it can't be" Replied Zelena who sniffed at the mug

"Smell like what mama what could have been put in there," Asks Hayden

"It's only a myth but your father once told me the ash of his father Kronos is a powerful binding agent which can depower gods"

"To what extent mama depowering gods is major and how does it go can it kill him," Asked Hayden

"I don't know but whoever has taken Hades has access to Olympus" Speaks Zelena

"I rip that person to shreds if he lays a hand on papa" Shouts Hayden who walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out his spell book

"We going to need a pretty powerful locator spell," Says Zelena

"Which is what we have it going to take the full moon and my blood and his true love" Replies Hayden

"There a full moon tomorrow but for now we need to sleep I'll cast a protection spell," Said Zelena

"What if there going for Regina to we need to be together there power in covens" Spoke Hayden

"Your right I take us to her," Replies Zelena who teleports the two to Regina's house


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Headaches.

Zelena and Hayden appear before Regina who is in her living room reading one of her spell books and having a small glass of red wine.

Regina is a little surprised to see her sister and nephew in front of her.

Zelena walks up to her sister and sits down on the couch ready to tell her sister what happened to Hades.

"Zelena what are you doing here," Asks Regina

"Someone has kidnapped Hades" Replies Zelena

"But Zelena, blue flame a god how can that happen," Asked Regina

"Whoever has taken to him has access to Olympus," Zelena says

After talking to Regina, the young boy Hayden makes his way to one of the guests' room.

* * *

Hayden couldn't sleep that night Liz has escaped the Underworld he has no idea where she is and his father has been kidnapped.

The hours passed slowly and an hour felt like a day the following morning Hayden runs downstairs into Regina's kitchen and quickly grabs some paracetamol to end the insufferable headaches.

Hayden is surprised to see Robin who has just entered the house with his baby sister and little Roland.

"I heard about your father Hayden are you any close in Hades," Asks Robin

"No, but when I do I plan on hang, drawn and quarter who responsible than I will go down to the Underworld and punish he/she for all eternity," Replies Hayden

"Papa whats hang, drawn and quarter," Asked little Roland

"Something that you don't need to hear Roland," Said Robin

"But papa," Whines Roland

"Hang, drawn and quarter is what happens to little boys who don't take no for a answer," Says Hayden in a sarcastic tone without flinching scaring Roland

"Papa, I won't be hang, drawn and quarter will I," Whispers Roland in pure fear

"No, Hayden was just saying things out of context," Spoke Robin who is trying to comfort his son


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Mills are making magic.

The morning soon turned to nightfall and Zelena along with Hayden prepare themselves for the spell required to locate Hades and bypass any powerful magic that may try to deceive them.

This spell required for the witches who wish to cast the spell to draw upon a power that is a constant and everlasting force of magic such as the Full Moon due as it reoccurs on a time basis.

Another thing that is required for the spell is where the spell is cast it has to be cast at a specific place where bloodshed has occurred that involved magic.

Zelena, Hayden and Regina are standing in the centre of the Storybrooke main waiting for the moon to be at its peak.

"It's time," Announced Regina

"You, ready mom," Asks Hayden

"To punish whoever has taken your father yes I'm ready," Replies Zelena

"The moon is at it's highest now start the spell," Said Regina

"We need a knife," Spoke Hayden who then conjures one in a puff of green with a hint of blue smoke

"Blood of the son needs to fall," Says Zelena who watches as her son cuts his left hand's palm and lets the blood fall and hands the knife to Zelena

"Blood of his true love needs to fall and mix with that of the son," Said Hayden before Zelena cuts her right hand's palm and the two grab hold of each other's bleeding palms with their own and wait for their blood to mix and fall before using their magic to enact the spell their bloody hands begin to glow a shade of color in between green and blue and they release powerful waves of magic that cover the town disrupting other magical practitioners spells across in the forest Silas about to cast a spell on Davina's body the spell backfires when a wave of magic hits and exposes the lair to the Mills and it's location

"The spell is it over," Questions Regina who sees the last wave of magic fade out of view and Hayden along with Zelena stumble

"Yes, and we have a location time to leave sis take Hayden back to the farmhouse," Replied Zelena

"What no we found him I'm not letting you go alone," Said Hayden

"Not today nephew," Says Regina who teleports Hayden to her house in a puff of purple smoke

"Thank you, Regina, I have to go I have to rescue Hades I be back soon," Spoke Zelena about to teleport out but Regina speaks up

"I'm coming with you the spell hasn't just weakened Hayden it weakened you too," Announces Regina

"Fine," Speaks Zelena who makes a gesture and the two sisters teleport to Silas's lair in a puff of green smoke


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Zelena and Regina vs Silas.

Zelena and Regina arrive at Silas's lair in a puff of green smoke and Zelena's eyes immediately are fixed on her weak and tied up lover.

Zelena runs up to her lover and goes to flick her wrist to make the rope disappear but she is thrown at her younger sister with telekinesis.

Regina struggles to catch her and stumbles into a wall and Silas hides Liz in another part of his lair while he faces the Mills sisters.

"That was unexpected," Spoke Zelena

"I'm inclined to agree with you Zelena," Replies Silas walking to the sisters' view

"Who the hell are you," Demands Regina

"Allow me to introduce myself aunt Regina I am Silas and I believe you already met Hades and his second born Hayden," Said Silas

"What are you talking about Hayden isn't Hades second born Hayden is Hades only child," Asks Zelena

"He didn't tell you either figures I'm Hades first born and Hayden is my brother," Explains Silas

"You framed Hayden for the killing didn't you Silas," Asked Regina

"Yes, your majesty you are correct it was easy to frame Hayden but you had to ruin it all with a true spell," Snaps Silas

"Oops," Replies Zelena

"Nevermind you can't interfere you two aren't powerful enough," Snarls Silas who then throws a lighting bolt at the 2 sister who jumps out the way before firing fireballs at Silas who grabs the fireballs and puts them out with his bare hands before Silas lifts the two sisters with telekinesis then throws them out of the lair back to the town square if it weren't for the sisters joint magic they wouldn't been able to land safely


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Hayden's trip.

The following morning at the farmhouse Hayden makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to see Zelena, Regina along with Henry sat down round a table.

Hayden is furious that his mother sent him back to the farmhouse and is ready to give her a piece of his mind and is even more furious to see no sign of his father.

"I see you failed at bringing dad home tell me who took dad," Asks Hayden trying to keep his anger at a minimum.

"Well, it appears my charming lover the love of my life who gave me and gave me a son apparently gave another child a woman," Said Zelena in a tone that consists of mixed anger and tiredness.

"Is that a joke there no way father has another son he may be good looking but he only has one type," Snaps Hayden.

"What's your father's type" Asked Henry.

"Strong, sarcastic, independent, powerful witches with red hair," Says Hayden.

"That's only because of they are one of a kind," Joked Zelena.

"So what did this love child of Lord of the dead imposter look like,"? Questioned Hayden.

"Tall, powerful, cocky and seems to hate us well you more," Said Regina.

"Good because when I kill him he only hate, me more," Shouts Hayden.

"No, if you go after him without a plan he could kill you or worse we need to figure out more about him so we can defeat him and save Hades," Commented Regina.

"I can kill him I'm a demigod," Snaps Hayden.

"If he really is Hades first born than he a god or demi-god he than he on the same power level as you and he could kill you," Spoke Henry.

"I say we go to the library and ask Belle to search for anything about Silas then we go and tell Emma so she is altered and ready if he makes a move on him," Says Zelena.

"I agree we will be back soon, don't leave the farmhouse unless it's a real emergency," Spoke Regina before she and sister teleport out in a poof of green and purple smoke.

Now with Zelena and Regina have gone it just leaves Henry and Hayden in the kitchen together.

While little baby Aggie is upstairs in her cot sleeping Hayden quickly searches the kitchen cupboards for the correct and required ingredients.

Henry confused as to why Hayden is searching cupboards and pulling out all kinds of ingredients decides to question his cousin.

"Hayden, what's with all these ingredients,"? Asks Henry.

"I'm going to put a protection spell around the house and you're going to look after Aggie while I go to Oz and the Underworld to find more out about my Dad's potential love child," Explained Hayden.

"Wait, you're trusting me with Agatha," Said Henry.

"Don't make me regrete it Henry if there any trouble use the looking glass to contact me," Instructed Hayden who then mixes the potion for the protection spell and throws the vial at the wall causing the protection spell to cover the house.

"Are you sure about leaving for the Underworld, what if you don't like what you find out," Asks Henry.

"Life not pleasant I'll get over it," Replied Hayden before conjuring the Apprentice wand to his hand.

Hayden then opens a portal to Oz and his mother castle.

Hayden walks straight through the portal.

The portal then closes leaving Henry to take care of Aggie!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Family tree.

Hayden arrives in his mother's castle and quickly gets to work.

Hayden starts rummaging through his mother's possessions looking for anything that can disprove Silas's claim.

About two hours in searching his mother's possessions Hayden finally finds something!

What Hayden finds is an old scroll.

That looks like it been passed down through the ages.

But when Hayden opens the scroll up to read it.

Hayden discovers the scroll is written in an ancient language one he has yet to learn.

"This language only a few speak let alone right," Said Hayden to himself who then uses the wand again to open a portal to the Underworld his father's lair and enters it with the scroll in his hand.

* * *

Hayden upon entering Hades lair is greeted by two of his father's most loyal subjects.

These two subjects are known as Pain and Panic.

Pain and Panic immediately set to work to for fill Hayden order which is to summon the three Fates.

The three Fates, arrive at Hades lair in no time were Hayden has been waiting.

"You're finally here," Says Hayden.

"He needs your help," Spoke Panic.

"We know all past," Said Lachesis.

"Present," Says Clotho.

"And future," Spoke Atropos.

"I just need your help," Replies Hayden.

"We know," Said the three fates.

"I know you know," Shouts Hayden.

"Oh, please don't anger master Hayden I can't handle this kind of situations," Begs Panic.

"Shut it Panic, all I need you to do is translate this scroll so I can learn more about my family," Snaps Hayden as he hands over the scroll to Lachesis.

"Fine," Spoke Lachesis who then makes a gesture over the scroll causing the writing to shine before it transforms into the English language.

Hayden then quickly grabs the scroll off Lachesis and begins reading it.

Hayden learns the scroll is actually a family tree.

That belongs to the Olympian Gods starting with Cronus's parents.

But as Hayden reaches the end of the family tree written and is angry to see Silas's claim is true.

However, what Hayden is truly above all angry at is what's not written!

"Wait, my name were, is it," Asks Hayden.

"Your name is not written," Spoke Clotho.

"I can see and I want to know why" Snapped Hayden.

"Hades ordered us not to," Says Atropos.

"Why,"? Questioned Hayden.

"Oh, no we promised Hades the boy can not learn of his family prophecies," Said Lachesis.

"My family prophecies why would I care about them,"? Asks Hayden.

"We told all we can say boy but if I were you, I would hide from Silas" Advised Lachesis.

"I don't hide from anyone," Shouts Hayden who uses the Apprentice wand to open a portal back to the farmhouse and walks straight through where Zelena and Regina are waiting with Henry!

* * *

Hayden closes the portal upon arriving back in the kitchen.

Zelena is furious that her son left the farmhouse for Oz and the Underworld against her wishes!

"What do you think you were doing," Snaps Zelena.

"Finding answers did you,"? Replies Hayden.

"No, Belle had nothing on Silas," Said Regina.

"Well, I can confirm that Silas is, in fact, my older brother but that's not all his name is recorded on the family tree along with his mother Amara," Says Hayden.

"Like any family tree," Commented Henry.

"But noir mine or mom's names are on there and according to the fates Hades ordered them not to and he must have hidden the scroll at your castle mom," Explained Hayden.

"This is getting more and more complicated," Spoke Regina.

"Dad doesn't want me knowing about our family prophecies," Said Hayden.

"So Silas is Hades first born and he we assume he wants Hayden dead is he aware of the prophecies," Asks Henry.

"We can assume so and that's why I'm going to enjoy getting answers from him when I face him tomorrow," Announced Hayden.

"You cant face Silas he incredibly powerful" Shouted Zelena.

"More reason to fight Silas it be, a statement to Storybrooke that I'm innocent and we're not going to stand by and let him reak havoc" Spoke Hayden.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Just another fight.

The following morning Hayden wakes up and quickly changes into some black slim-fit jeans.

Along with a white t-shirt and a pair of converse trainers and a small modernise trench coat in the colour khaki.

After Hayden finished getting changed he made his way downstairs and walks into the kitchen to see Zelena feeding little Aggie a bottle.

Hayden can't wait to fight Silas how he dreamed last night of ripping Silas's heart out and crushes before his brother's eyes!

"Morning, mom and is, my little green pea hungry," Said, Hayden.

"She gets more hungry everyday I swear she has her father's appetite" Replied Zelena.

"As long as she has your sarcasm or Regina's sass little Aggie will be just fine," Says Hayden.

"The Charmings and Henry have agreed to stay here with little Aggie, while we go and fight and Silas," Spoke Zelena.

"Oh, no for starters the Charmings will have poisoned with their annoying optimism," Replies Hayden.

"Optimism about what,"? Asks Zelena.

"That Robin will stop smelling of the forest and I have to fight Silas on my own to make him believe that we don't fear him and I plan to crush his heart," Said, Hayden.

"Hayden, you're my son and I will not allow that pathetic excuse of a demi-god lay a hand on you," Snaps Zelena.

"Mom, I've been in countless battles and when he tries to lay a hand on me I cut-off both of his hands and lodge them down his throat," Spoke Hayden.

"I don't care if you've been in a thousand battles I'm your mother it's my job to protect our family and if you still plan on fighting Silas then know that I'll be there to step in if even scratches you," Says Zelena this sentence like what she said previous stunned Hayden, Zelena his mother is willing to fight a demi-god to protect him like any parent would.

* * *

The Charmings and Henry soon arrived at the farmhouse with Rowland and baby Neal.

The Charmings promised Zelena that they would look after Aggie while they face Silas.

Zelena and Hayden have now left the farmhouse and made their way to the centre of the town where Emma and Regina are waiting.

"You're here at last," Said Emma.

"Are you ready to face Silas," Asks Regina.

"I was born ready," Replies Hayden.

"We need to summon him here somehow" Spoke Zelena.

"No, we don't all I have to do is piss him off," Says Hayden.

"And how do you do that" Asked Zelena.

"Easy, Silas I know you can hear me, you pathetic cockroach," Shouts Hayden.

"Cockroach," Said Regina.

"For Hades firstborn, you're a coward you can face two of the most powerful witches to ever be born but you won't come and face me no wonder Dad abandoned you," Snarls Hayden.

* * *

Silas who is at his lair looking through a looking glass at the centre of Storybrooke.

Silas hears Hayden's wicked comments and finds himself shattering his looking glance with just a flinch from his eyes.

Liz ex-girlfriend of Hayden can't help but let out a small chuckle earning a glare from Silas.

"You have to give Hayden credit he definitely inherited his mother's wicked tongue," Commented Liz/Davina.

"And his wicked tongue is the first thing I rip from him," Snaps Silas.

"What are you waiting for then," Asked Liz/Davina.

"Watch yourself girl, or I might just rip you from limb to limb then heal you before I do it again repeatedly," Spoke Silas which sent chills down the Liz/Davina.

"Sorry," Apologised Liz/Davina.

"I'll be back soon and with Hayden's heart if everything goes to plan," Says, Silas who then teleports out to the centre of Storybrooke in blue flames.

* * *

Silas appears before Hayden, Zelena, Regina and Emma.

Hayden smiles knowing that he could offend Silas without even trying.

"Well, I thought I'll be 70 by the time you wanted to fight me," Snarls Silas.

"You certainly look it," Spoke Hayden.

"Our father and your mother can't save you," Said Silas.

"I thought this was a fight, not a coffee break," Jokes Hayden before he flings out one of his hands at Silas throwing Silas into a lamppost.

"Not bad little brother," Chuckled Silas as he walks towards Hayden leaving the dented lamp post alone as Hayden conjures a blue fireball Silas makes a gesture causing the blue fireball to vanish.

"Well look at that you actually do have magic," Teased Hayden not afraid of his older brother.

"You have no idea how strong I am," Snaps Silas who then grabs Hayden by his throat and with one hand throws him at the clock tower's window which Hayden goes straight through!

"Not another move," Shouted Zelena as she throws a blast of green dark magic at Silas who makes a gesture creating a protective shield around himself and the clock tower as well as one of the main roads.

"Emma help, we need to break through," Said, Regina, as she fires a blast of red dark magic at the shield.

"Hayden not doing so good," Spoke Emma before she fires a blast of white light magic at the shield.

"You three are very powerful but I've been practising magic for countless of centuries you're out of your league," Laughed Silas who doesn't to be run over by a yellow bug and sent flying for a few seconds before he lands hard on the ground!

"Hey my car," Emma shouts.

"Ouch Silas and here I thought being run over would actually improve your looks," Chuckles Hayden after he got up onto his own two feet standing near the broken clock Hayden teleports down back onto the street where he fires a wave of blue magic at Silas who deflects it back at Hayden while enhancing the strength of the wave Hayden is hit and flys onto a car and is covered in cuts and bruises.

"Not even a titan could ruin my looks you, on the other hand, all it takes is a small wave of an enhanced wave of magic to hurt you," Snarls Silas after he walked up to Hayden.

"Get on with it," Snapped Hayden.

"I'm going to enjoy crushes your heart in front of father," Laughs Silas who then shoves his left hand in Hayden's chest trying to find Hayden's heart to rip out.

"Why don't you try the left side," Jokes Hayden as Silas pulls his hand out of Hayden's chest.

"Where is it where your heart,"? Demands Silas.

"I'm a ripper of hearts why would I be foolish to leave mine where others do," Snarls Hayden.

"I'll get your heart then I'll kill you and everyone you will care about," Yells Silas who then teleports out in blue smoke and lets down the protection spell just in time for Zelena to run up to her oldest child.

"You're okay I'll heal you in no time," Said Zelena.

"Wait, where did you put your heart"? Asked Emma.

"Somewhere only I would know to look," Replied Hayden.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Dead end.

Hayden's fight with Silas certainly proved he was the stronger of brothers. Hayden, although frustrated by this, took comfort in the fact he can outsmart his older 'brother'. Back at the farmhouse, we have the Mills sisters and Hayden in the kitchen. Hayden is sat down in the kitchen on one chair at the dining table. Regina heals Hayden of his cuts and bruises.

"Well, we're certainly getting more of an idea of Silas's true strength," Regina commented.

"What I don't get is why was he or still after my heart,"? Asks Hayden.

"It can't be a time travelling spell," Says Zelena.

"And why is that mother," Hayden questions.

"Because only someone from the Mills bloodline can perform a time travel spell Emma had to use the wand to replicate Zelena's magic to reopen the portal," Replied Regina.

"So that rules time travel out and I doubt he one to kill me on the spot he wants revenge so death in his eyes would be too merciful to me in his eyes," Spoke Hayden.

"Silas has a gameplan we need to figure it out and get Hades away from him," Said Regina.

"We're going to need some backup to take on your charming brother maybe Emma and the fairies even the Dark One," Zelena suggests.

"I want to know more about my family prophecies but I can't get it from the Fates unless I use mass torture," Hayden comments.

"That is not an option right now you need to think with your better instincts," Says Regina.

"Where did you hide your heart,"? Asks Zelena.

"Somewhere no one would look for it," Said Hayden.

Over at Silas's lair, Silas is sat at a table. On the table there lies a map of Storybrooke. Silas with a knife cuts his palm and lets droplets fall onto the map. Silas than puts his knife to one side before holding his hands over the map and starts to cast a location spell. The blood on map remains still. Silas irritated and angry at his failed spell simply sets the map on fire with his magic.

"Wow, Silas is there anything I can do,"? Asks Liz.

"Yes, shut up and take this knife to get some of my father's blood," Orders Silas.

* * *

Liz, follows Silas's orders and walks over to the part where Hades is being held hostage. Hades is tied to a wooden chair by magical bindings that prevent him from accessing his magic. Liz approaches Hades holding the knife.

"Liz, I've never really liked the girls my boys dated" Hades commented.

"You should have figured out I was using Hayden then," Spoke Liz.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," Says Hades.

"What makes you think that Silas won't kill you,"? Asks Liz.

"He wants to kill Hayden for power and revenge on me, he won't kill me at least not for a while," Replied Hades.

"We'll see about that," Snarls Liz before she makes a swift cut across Hades's face causing a cut and a small amount of blood bleeds out on the knife. Liz then walks away from Hades. Liz hands the knife over to Silas who then begins to perform another location spell when that fails he destroys his desk and throws Liz in a wall in his fit of rage.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Decoding the prophcies part 1.

Hayden and Henry are sat down in the farmhouse living room. Little Aggie is in the living room in a playpen that keeps her occupied. Hayden returned to OZ earlier and brought back the scrolls that are suppose to have Olympian prophcies written down.

"Any idea of how we decode the prophcey"? Asks Henry.

"If I did the prophcies would have been decoded" Said Hayden.

"I was only asking" Replied Henry.

"Yes, asking stupid questions this writing is from ancient, ancient times probably a language only the Gods know" Says Hayden.

"If that's the case than maybe we need something God made to translate it" Henry suggests. Hayden lets off a small smile before replying.

"For a third generation idiot you actually had a good idea" Spoke Hayden. Henry although offended by the 'third generation idiot' part could see hidden away that the rest of what Hayden's sentence was a compliment.

"Have you got any God made items," Asked Henry.

"Not here no" Said Hayden.

"Where" Questions Henry.

"My father's lair but my father is smart and if he didn't want me to find God made items he would have only given the key to someone he trusted completly." Replies Hayden.

"Who's that"? Asks Henry.

"My mother" Said Hayden.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Decoding the prophecies part 2.

Hayden after figuring out with Henry that they need something god made to decipher the prophecies calls his mother and asks her to return home. Zelena teleports back home appearing from a poof of green smoke in the kitchen.

"You've found a way to decipher the prophecies." Said Zelena.

"Yes, we think we need an item made by a god to translate the prophecies." Answered Hayden.

"So, we'll go to your father's lair." Replies Zelena.

"That's what I was thinking. But I have a feeling anything that he has that is god made he would have hidden it. And I think he would have given you a key." Says Hayden.

"A rational theory my flying monkey. I know your father he's given me many gifts. But one stands out." Spoke Zelena.

"I don't count." Joked Hayden. Zelena eyes roll in response.

"My locket." Says Zelena.

"Dad gave you a locket." Replied Hayden.

"He said the locket was special because it has a painting of the three of us in." Answers Zelena.

"If the locket is the key to something. Then it has to open something in our home in the Underworld." Said Hayden.

"You really did inherit my fabulous mind." Says Zelena.

"Shall we." Responded Hayden.

"We shall." Spoke Zelena.

* * *

Not long after the mother and son conversation. Hayden and Zelena return to Hades' lair. Zelena is wearing the locket Hades gave her around her neck.

"Home sweet home." Said Hayden.

"Time to use the locket to find something god made." Replied Zelena. Zelena pulls the locket out of a pocket. The locket then shines briefly for a moment in front of the two a stone block appears out of nowhere. On the block of stone lies a white candle that has strange patterns made from what can be assumed to be dried blood.

"He hid a bloody candle." Spoke Hayden.

"And here I thought something god made would look more spectacular." Commented Zelena.

"I'm assuming we have to light the candle and probably hold the prophecies over the candle and maybe whatever magic in the candle will translate the writing into something we can understand." Guessed Hayden.

"That must be the case." Says Zelena.

* * *

Hayden and Zelena then return to the farmhouse. Zelena set the candle on the kitchen table. While Hayden went into the living room to fetch the scrolls that have the prophecies written down. Henry is still in the living room looking after little Aggie. Hayden picks up the scrolls and Henry turns to look at him.

"Did you find anything?" Asks Henry.

"Yes, something that is for my eyes and my Mother's only." Replied, Hayden. As he walks into the kitchen taking the scrolls with him.

"Good you have them." Says Zelena in the kitchen. Zelena lights the god made the candle with a match. Hayden then holds one of the scrolls over the candle. The ancient writing on the scroll shines brightly for a moment and in seconds is translated into English. Hayden then begins to read out the first prophcey.

"The exiled God will fall in love with the most powerful witch of OZ of all time." Spoke Hayden.

"Well, that's one useless prophcey it's already come to pass." Said Zelena. Hayden puts that scroll aside and holds the last scroll over the candle's flame. The magic from that candle translates the ancient writing into English.

"We have one more. The children of the Exiled God will join forces to defeat the other Olympian Gods." Says Hayden.

"That's impossible there nothing that can kill a God." Replied, Zelena.

"Maybe there is we just know what is or they are defeated in a different way." Guessed Hayden.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon since your older brother hates you." Said Zelena.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Meanwhile, back over at Silas's hideout. We have Silas with a still captive Hades. And his very own personal minion Liz still possessing Davina.

"I thought you're planning to get our revenge wouldn't take so long." Complained about Liz.

"Watch yourself, Liz. You're only here for as long as I need you. Hayden is smart he gets that from his harlot of a mother. I shouldn't have underestimated him." Snaps Silas.

"You haven't been able to find Hayden's heart. I thought you were stronger than him." Replied Liz.

"I am stronger than Hayden. And don't try and lecture me about magic. I have practised magic for several centuries. Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you are if the spell is complex enough. It can withstand your magic." Snapped Silas.

"Then what do you suggest trick him into revealing where his heart is?" Asks Liz. Silas smiles as he finds himself thinking of what he sees as a perfect plan.

"That is exactly what we're going to do." Spoke Silas.

"Excuse me," Says Liz.

"We're going to trick him into revealing the location. It's time for you to pose as Davina again. Get close to him and when he is vulnerable look into his mind and there you can find out where he put his heart." Explained Silas.

"One problem I have no magic." Pointed out by Liz.

"Must I think of everything. There a potion I developed years ago. If consumed it will allow a person to look into the mind of another person. The potion last for twenty-four hours. But only works when someone's mind is vulnerable." Explains Silas.

"I like the idea of playing Hayden," Chuckled Liz.

"I knew you would. After all, all the pain Hayden has caused who wouldn't." Said Silas.

* * *

After Silas made the potion and gave it to Liz to consume. Liz left Silas's lair and made her way to the streets of Storybrooke. Once there Liz starts her search for Hayden. Liz finds Hayden walking out a store.

"Hayden," Shouted Liz.

"Davina." Responds Hayden as he walks over to her.

"Sorry that I haven't been around lately." Apologised Liz.

"It's okay I have to admit though I was kind of worried that you were nowhere to be seen the past couple of days." Admitted Hayden.

"Awh and here I thought the power and slightly homicidal Demi-God wouldn't miss someone like me." Says Liz.

"Just because I'm known for homicidal tendencies and very little patience does not mean I'm heartless. I do love to be ruthless here and there. But I can be nice some days." Replied Hayden.

"And do you have homicidal tendencies when it comes to Silas?" Asked Hayden.

"This really is a small town news gets around. My brother's fate depends on how I feel when I take him down it might quick. It might be slow but it certainly won't be painless." Answered Hayden.

"That's the thing about small towns your secrets don't say secrets for long. And from what I heard is Silas is a lot more powerful than you." Liz pointed out.

"Silas may be stronger but it doesn't mean. That I can't kick his butt." Speaks Hayden. Liz then surprises Hayden when she places her hands on both sides of Hayden's face. Her hands start to glow orange for a moment and Hayden finds himself screaming in pain as Liz penetrates his mind!

"Show me where your heart lies Hayden." Shouts Liz as she continues to search Hayden's mind thanks to the potion Silas made earlier. Hayden tries to resist but finds it too much to handle and collapses. Liz smiles.

"Wow, I would have never thought you would hide your heart there." Chuckled Liz. Who then leaves Hayden and makes her way back to Silas's hideout.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Hayden's heart.

Liz arrives at Silas hideout and doesn't waste any time in telling Silas where Hayden's heart lies. Silas instructs Liz to stay behind and watch over Hades. While he goes to retrieve the heart. Silas manifests outside Regina's house from blue flames.

"I have to admit Regina sure has an impressive amount of taste." Says Silas before entering Regina's home. Upon entering Regina's home, he notices in the living room area Robin and Roland are playing a board game.

"Oh, more relatives I should know about." Said Silas who then walks into the living room. Robin clicks on and quickly picks up little Roland.

"Silas." Spoke Robin terrified.

"Ah, the news really does travel fast. I'm assuming you are the Evil Queen's fiance and this is your child." Replied Silas.

"Leave now." Orders Robin. Silas just laughs.

"Cute but right now I have no time for fools." Snaps Silas who then uses his magic to make Robin and Roland fall into a slumber. There was no point for Silas to kill them yet. Silas then makes his way over to Henry's room. Once in the room, Silas quickly spots what to anyone would think is the Storybook on Henry's desk. Silas walks over to the desk and waves his hand over what appears to the storybook. And in seconds the glamour and cloaking spell ends revealing Hayden's enchanted heart lying on the table. Silas picks up Hayden's enchanted heart and then teleports out in a poof of blue flames.

* * *

Back in Silas's hideout. Silas makes his way over to a small altar that stands near Hades' chair which he is still tied to and trapped in a small magic boundary spell. Silas places Hayden's enchanted heart on the altar.

"This is the part where you say, well-done son. I'm proud of finding your enemy's heart." Spoke Silas.

"Not when your enemy is my other son." Said Hades.

"I must give him credit. He really did hide his heart well. He managed to cloak his heart from all my spells." Replied Silas.

"He's clever like you." Commented Hades.

"Flattery won't get you nowhere its too late now." Speaks Hades.

"What are you waiting for you. After all, you've been saying how much you want to kill him why haven't you got it over with?" Asks Hades.

"Killing him although enjoyable wouldn't get me what I want. And what I need." Answered Silas.

"And what is that son?" Asked Hades.

"Power I know of the prophcey. I was quite insulted when I found out. You and I both know stealing magic is not as easy as some might think. That's why I need Hayden's heart. And once I add his power to mine. I will be able to go to Olympus and kill the Gods claim their magic as my own and make my mother a god." Explained Silas.

"So, Amara is still alive. I thought she would have gone straight to Hell." Speaks Hades.

"My mother was and still a better parent to me. Than you ever were and as for her still being alive. I have been able to keep her alive and at her fittest state for the past dozen centuries." Says Silas.

"But your magic can't sustain her life any longer." Said Hades.

"You really are clever." Complemented Silas.

"You didn't just get your brains from your mother." Replies Hades.


End file.
